


We don't have to meet again

by DankenIA



Series: We don't have to meet again [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, c'mon give this fic a try, i have no idea how to tag this, reading this won't hurt, there is no pain like in 307
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankenIA/pseuds/DankenIA
Summary: This series is an Alternative Story, where Lexa didn't die. She was "only" shot into the shoulder. It's going to start when Clarke is climbing on the transmission tower to activate the ring of the ark. Just imagine in all the things that happend between Lexas's death and the ending of season 4, Lexa was standing in the background and being Clarke's moral compass.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: We don't have to meet again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833160
Comments: 26
Kudos: 71





	1. Left alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the updated version of chapter one! Next will be updated soon!

Praimfaya was almost there, Clarke and Lexa left to activate the transmission tower. They had to activate it, and then, they had to come back to the lab. If they don‘t the others will leave Earth without them, and they will be alone for five years.

" _Clarke, go on we have only a few minutes left before the others start the rocket_ ", Lexa screamed.

Clarke was in anger: " _I'm doing as fast as I can! Ahh shit! We might have a problem up here!_ " But 'problem' and 'shit' were the only two words Lexa understood. Clarke was just to high.

Lexa formed a megaphone with her hands:" _What´s going on up there?_ " Lexa started to get nervous, something she usally doesn't. 

" _The satellite dish has to be turned manually. I´ve to go to the exterior!_ " She is up there in an height of almost 100 meters and now she has to climb on the outside of the security platform to turn it. Lexa didn´t like it at all. Suddenly Clarke stopped her doing. She could already see Praimfaya. When she turned the satellite dish she almost fell down twice, and while she hung there and started pulling herself up, she thanked Lexa for forcing her to build some muscles so she can do at least a few pull-ups. Meanwhile Lexa almost passed out because of the fear, that Clarke could fall down.

When the job was done she started climbing the tower down as fast as she could, she even skipped the last 2 meters and just jumped of. As soon as she was back on the floor she grabbed Lexa by the hand and started to pull her back to the direction of Becca's laboratory. " _Run, I could already see Praimfaya!_ " When they already ran an quarter of the way, they stopped and raised their heads. They were to late. The rocket started with out them.

In anger Lexa started to ran faster and tripped over an Stone:" _Fuck! I think my foot is sprained!_ " 

" _Come on I´ll support you!_ ", Clarke said and threw her hands around Lexa's back, while Lexa layed her arm over Clarke's shoulders. 

They were slow but they almost made it. Now they just had to get inside and lock the doors. Suddendly Clarke stopped and said heavely breathing: " _Please, Lexa, wait give me a minute. I can already see the entry to the laboratory._ "

And while Lexa turned around she answered: " _But we don´t have a minute. Shut up and go inside. I can already see Praimfaya!_ "

They rushed into the lab and closed the safety doors. They both were frightened but didn´t want to show it to the other of the two. They just sat down and leaned against one of the walls. So they sat there arm in arm and Lexa gave Clarke an kiss on the forhead.

Clarke knew that Lexa was frightened so she tried to calm her down and said: " _Everything is going to be okay were both Nightbloods so we will survive this peace of radioactive shit! I ... I never told you but I love you so much, Lexa._ "

" _I love you too."_ , Lexa said and started to smile.

Suddenly a big part of the ceilling fell only 2 meters away from on the floor. Both of the Nightbloods just screamed. But then they started to laugh. Suddenly one of the lab's screnes turned on and showed a camera picture of Raven.

"Hello? Clarke? Lexa? Are you there? I hope you are back safely! I am so fucking sorry! We had to start, or the Deadwave would had gotten us! But we did it! We are back on the ring! Thanks to you! If you hadn´t turned the dish we would have suffecated! We will talk soon I hope! And the next time we can se us back on earth will be in five years. So, erm, Monty asked for some help and I have to go! I hope you saw that and you don't kill me the next time we see each other. Bye guys!"

Both of them were glad they made it, but in the second Lexa wanted to say something she passed out. One of the sympthomps of radiation sickness.

So Clarke sat there for almost an minute thinking about what they will do when she and Lexa are back in the overworld. She thought it would be the best if they go back to Polis and get into the Second-Dawn bunker. But then she also fell asleep with one last thought: May we meet again!


	2. Awakening in a dead world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa wake up in Becca's Lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally messed up. I hope I am able to make it better this time! Hope you like it.

When Clarke woke up the first thing she saw was a goodlooking and smiling Lexa. Her head hurt. She put her hand onto her hand. When she looked at it it was coverd in an black liquid. She had an open wound. Then she looked at Lexa. ' _Wait why is she smiling. Normally she doesn't do that._ ', Clarke thought.

" _Good morning Clarke. Are you well rested?_ ", Lexa asked and gave the girl, who just woke up and was still confused, a long and deep kiss.

" _Yes I am._ ", Clarke answered. She was very confused. She and Lexa almost died and Lexa did something, Clarke have rarely seen her doing before. She was laughting! She was smiling! Okay, one time she laughed, but only because Clarke tickled her at her feet. The only place where she is ticklish. She asked: " _Why are you so happy Lexa? Not that I think you should be sad or something, but we almost died. We dont know if the others in the bunker survied and you are standing here and dancing Macarena. Where have you even learned this? We could be the last humans alive! Have you taken any drugs?_ " Now Lexa made an sad face. " _No wait! Lex, I didn't mean to snap on you. I'm sorry!_ ", Clarke apologized.

" _At first, yes, I´m happy that we are alive. My foot doesn´t hurt anymore. The second thing is, that I love you and look what I found. One of my favourite things! And yes there were some pills!_ ", Lexa said and took out a candle.

" _Lexa, what the fuck? How many? How did they taste like? You are joking right? Lexa talk to me!_ ", Clarke started to get worried. She hadn't thought that her sarcastic question would be answered with an yes. Did nobody tell Lexa, not to put anything into her mouth. She definitaly doesn't need Lexa to die, because some chemical shit.

" _I took only one and I think it was called something like EMMA! But it's good stuff, I think. Or at least it feels like it's good stuff!_ ", Lexa answered. She bend over to kiss the sitting girl again and helped her to stand up.

" _Yeah, you are right, Lex! But where the fuck did you find Methamphetamine? Did you find some sort of med kit in there too?_ ", Clarke asked and started to calm down. Maybe there were some bandages, too.

" _Yes, over there!_ ", Lexa asnwered and pointed to an locker with an big red cross on it. She went there directly and saw an old bandage-pack. She opened it and started, to wrap it around her head. While she turned around to get back to Lexa adn join her doing Macarena she saw the pills. Without thinking about it she took it into her mouth, and flushed it down with an glas of water. Then she saw an little music station. She went to it and started it and some crazy techno-shit started playing. But Clarke loves crazy techno-shit. Back on the Ark Clarke loved Illegal-Rave-Partys. And it seemed like Lexa likes this kind of music, too.

After a long while of dancing Lexa said something: " _Maybe you will go down on history, but I will go down on you now!_ " Lexa pushed Clarke on the table and started kissing her.

" _So the Commander of pick-up-lines has her come back, huh? I should have seen this comming!_ ", Clarke said and responded with moans to Lexa's kisses.

" _Don't worry you will see me comming!_ ", Lexa decided and started to strip Clarke's cloths of.

After good sex they both fell to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------

" _Have I told that I found a candle?_ ", Lexa asked while they were packing the things, they needed for travel to the Bunker.

" _Yes, twice. Why are you always searching for candles? Nevermind, let´s take the food and than well go away from here. We have to find the bunker!_ " Clarke decided. " _You know what, we are going to make this to be the first candle we´ll light in our new home, if we find one!_ "

So they started to dig themself a way out, because the front part of the lab collapsed. When they finally were outside with two backpacks full of food, three bottles of water and one candle Clarke started to explain the plan: " _Okay, this is the plan. At first we'll go and find one of the Rovers. Both are somewhere around there. It would be best to find and take Rover Two cause he is the next. In there we hopefully have more water so we won´t die in this desert. After that we go to Rover One and I´ll show you how to drive. After that we´ll drive back to Arkadia, get as much useful stuff as we can and than we go back to the Bunker. Understandable?_ " - " _You´re so sweet when you pretend to be the Commander, Wanheda!_ " - " _Lexa this is serious!_ " - " _Okay I got it, then lets go._ "

This was the first time they went outside after Praimfaya. The outside was horrible, all trees and all water was gone. Everything turned into a desert. But not in such an dessert like Clarke was for Lexa and the otherway.


	3. Luck or just fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking me so long to update but school is very stressful right now. But I uploaded an endgamefic.

" _We are lucky, aren't we?_ ", Clarke asked with an big grin on her lips, " _If we hadn't found this shelter, we were dead._ " Clarke send Lexa, who sat in the other corner in a leather armchair and relaxed, a kiss.

And Clarke was right. Due to Praimfaya a lot of sand cristaliyzed to very sharp and small pieces, which are deadly if they enter your lungs, which isn't good if it is combined with an storm. But for there luck they found an old shelter where they could hide from the clear death.

Lexa stood up and went to the bed, where Clarke hanged out and sketched Lexa in her sketchbook. Lexa gave Clrarke a kiss on the forehead and started to wrap the blonde in her arms. Suddenly Clarke started to cry, but tried to hide it, by burying her face in her hands. When Lexa felt tears falling on her arm, she also recognized Clarke's sobbing. " _Clarke? Everything alright?_ ", she asked.

" _I ... I ...I am_.", Calrke stuttered. She still hid her face.

Lexa started to stroke her back. " _It's okay. You are safe, Clarke. I'm here._ ", Lexa said.

" _I ... I_.", Clarke cried even more.

" _Clarke, you're okay. Breath. Like me. one ... two ... three._ " Clarke started to calm down, but still cried very heavy. Suddely the blonde let her sketchbook fall. Whe Lexa looked at it she saw a picture of Abby . ' _That explains it.', Lexa thought._

" _I ... I miss her ... I miss her so much, Lexa!_ ", Clarke sobbed.

" _I know, Clarke. But don't worry! Abby survived so much, she will also survive this crap!_ ", Lexa answered.

" _Thank you!_ ", Clarke responded and kissed the brunette and remembered their arrival at this shelter three days ago.

\-----------------------------------------

Two weeks, actually two and a quater after Praimfaya, but for Clarke it felt the same.

" _Climb down, fast!_ ", Lexa screamed. The storm felt like somebody is tickling you and stabs you at the same time.

" _I'm on the bottom throw the stuff down and follow me!_ ", Clarke answered. Lexa threw their belongings and followed Clarke down. When they sealed the door they looked around. " _So let´s see what this bunker has to offer._ ", Clarke said.

" _It looks kinda small, doesn´t it? Two beds, an bathroom, a little kitchen and a few boardgames._ ", Lexa said.

" _Look,_ ", Clarke said and held up a Glock 18, " _there are even two magazines and they are even extended! I love pistols!_ " She put the gun into the holster she found next to it and attached it to her belt. Then she searched through the other chest. " _Yes, look, a carbine kit for the Glock! I am the luckiest person ever!_ "

" _You and your guns. I still prefer the sword!_ ", Lexa replied.

" _I know but you like shooting. You like it for the recoil and the loud and painful sound of the bullet hustling out of the barrel! You like shooting for the adrenaline rushing through your body! I like it for the same reasons and that's one of the reasons I like you!_ "

Lexa nodded: "I don't know if I should be terrified or turned on but yes you are right!"

"I know! Look a chessboard."

" _Let's play chess!_ ", Lexa suggested.

" _And then I will teach you driving a car, or at least the basic knowledge,_ ", Clarke responded,"or else I will comit suicide because of boredness!"

Clarke enjoyed the game. It was an interresting game off chess. They were actually on the same level. But in the end Lexa was mated by Clarke with two queen's. Now Lexa had to hear an long lecture about cars, how to start and how to drive them. After that they had fun and not just fun, they also sucked, licked and got pleasured.

\-----------------------------------------

It was a nice memorie in Clarke's opinion. " _I think the storm has settled, it's time to go out again_.", Clarke broke the hug and started packing their things. 

" _We have to go this way!_ ", Clarke mentioned while they were in the gateway.

" _Have you marked the warehouse on the map yet? Can you let me drive the Rover, please?_ ", Lexa asked and you could see she was excited. She always wanted to drive the rover but Clarke never let her doing it.

" _No, thanks for reminding! And yes, of cause you will drive the Rover._ "

"Thanks! Hey, uhm, d _o you know what I found down there?_ _A little library and guess what book I found down there?_ ", Lexa said.

" _I don't know? Wait, you found books and didn't tell me about the library? You know I love books!_ ", Clarke asked with an angry face, "I wasted my time down there just doing nothing!"

" _Yes I’m sorry! Anyway,_ ", Lexa said and to distract Clarke from her anger she kissed her, "It’s called _'Top 100 Pick-up Lines'! Isn´t that to belive?_ "

" _No way! Last time I was only joking but from now on you are the commander of pick-up lines!_ ", Clarke laught gave Lexa an long kiss and so they started climbing up to the surface. Now they started their walk throught the desert adn the big search for the rover, but what they don't know: The Rover will not be the only thing they will find.

But right now they are laughting at stupid Pick-Up-Lines and walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this capter. For those of you who want to check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862568) is the one-shot I wrote. C'mon guys give it a try!


	4. Hello there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa's next adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Have fun.

"Can I have the bottle?", Lexa asked. And pointed at Clarke's backpack.

"Of course!", Clarke answered and shook it, "But don't drink too much!"

"Okay.", the brunette said and drank a little bit, "I think we are slowly running out of water."

"If we are walking as fast as we did the last couple of days we will reach the rover soon, I promise!"

"I hope so! It's so hot! Almost as hot as you!", Lexa said with a smirk all over her face.

Clarke blushed and flattered: "The Commander of Pick-Up-Lines is back!"

"Okay one last Pick-Up-Line! Why is 88 better than 69?"

"Why?", Clarke asked and already started grinning. She knew it would be hillarious.

"Because you get ate twice!", Lexa said and looked a little bit embarressed.

"That one is good but you know I'm going to get eaten three times!", Clarke said and smirked as well.

"Come on! Stop the flirting you know I don't like it!", Lexa said.

"You started it and you get turned on, that's the sense of it!", Clarke teased.

"Nah shut up!", Lexa bit back.

"Make me" were the last words that left Clarke's mouth before Lexa pressed her lips on Clarke's and kissed her.

"Come on! We have to go.", Clarke mumbled into the brunette's mouth and they started walking again.

They walked another kilometer when Lexa menitioned a noise: "Can you hear that or am I just dehydrated as fuck?" She looked towards the sky.

"No I think I can hear that noise as well.", Clarke said. "It reminds me of the sound the generators back on the Ark made. It's a pitty you are not able to see the ring. It was always my favourite place of the ark, because it was so full of people and it was so fascinating. It would have been so coll to show it to you!"

"I would also have liked to see the Ark. Maybe anothertime.", Lexa said and smiled at Clarke but suddenly this smile turned into a confusion. Lexa pointed into the sky and asked: "Can you see that? What is this?"

"Mhm. Where? I can't see anything, Lex. Maybe you are really dehydrated.", Clarke answered but then she saw it. "Fuck! Run! Lexa now we have to hide somewhere!"

"Why? What's going on? Is this, erm, how did you call it?", Lexa asked and didn't understand what Clarke was up to. "It's a plane right?"

"This isn't just a plane, it's called drone. The militaries used it to kill people! And it might kill us if it sees us! So we have to find shelter! Now!"

Since Clarke and Lexa had nowhere to hide they layed down on the sand and started shaking so they slowly burried into the sand. Both of them looked into the sky, curious what would happen next. And their fear got even bigger when the drone flew above them, but for their luck it was as fast gone as it came. As soon as she thought they were safe, Clarke nodded into Lexa's direction and gave her the sign to finally stand back up again. But it was mistake. Suddenly there were cans flying around and a pink gas came out of them.

"Help! ... Clarke! ... What is this? I ... I can't breath!", Lexa tried to say but she fell over. Clarke didn't knew what was going on as well. She started feeling dizzy and then she remembered. Mount Weather Gas. 'This is this fucking gas!', Clarke thought and felt how she couldn't get enough air.

Suddenly she heard a big car apearing but she didn't see it. Then she heard steps and there were the green lasers pointing everywhere. "Tell the Lieutenant we got 'em!", were the last words Clarke heared before she also fell asleep.

\-----------------------------------------

"Where am I?", Clarke asked. Everything was shaking. She was confused. When she looked up she saw two men, which wore hazmat suits but no gas masks, pointing at her with assault rifles. 'They look like specialforce M4s.', Clarke made a mental note.

"Get the Lieutenant, tell him she is awake!", one of the men shouted. Who was the Lieutenant? Who are these men? When Clarke looked at their suits, the back of the suits said: 'Seal Team SIX'. 'Seals?', Clarke asked herself. Weren't these spaecialforce soldiers then? That would make sence!', Clarke put the pieces of the puzzle together. But there was still one question left: who is the Lieutenant and what does he want from her and Lexa? Then she asked: "Where is Lexa?"

"Your stupid girlfriend is lying over there!", a familiar voice said. She turned around to see the person who said this. When she looked at the person she noticed that he wore a Mt. Weather suit.

"It can't be you!", Clarke said with a look you couldsn't describe. It was full of anger but also fear.

"So we see again, Clarke Griffin!", the man said, "Yes it's me, your good old friend Emerson!"

"Where are we?", Clarke asked. She wasn't very suprised that this cruel man survived. He was very flexible if it came to surviving.

"We are in the 'Portable Living Area', as we like to call it. It is an old Truck we upgarded with an airlock and filtersystems so we don't die from the radiation. But you seem to be imune to it. This is interesting."

"What do you want from us, Emerson? Do you want to steel our bonemarrow again?"

"At first I only wanted to kill you! Since we didn't see any other people you are the last of your race and it would be a shame if I wouldn't be the one to wipe it out! But if i can gather imunity against radiation I will take it to!"

"Okay!", Clarke said and nodded, "Fuck you!" Clarke spitted on his shoes. Suddenly Emmerson took a step to her direction and kicked her into the face.

"Fuck you, too!", Emmerson replied but Clarke was immediatly nocked out or at least Emmerson thought so. Clarke only pretended. Since Emmerson gave his souldiers new orders they were distracted listening so she could easiely take out the knife out of her pocket and hide them in her boots. Then she listend to the instructions Emmerson gave them:"Tell the base we are coming home! Make sure they prepare an operating room and I want the best doctors of Fort Kestler in it waiting for us!"

'It's going to be risky but we could make it', Clarke had a plan but for this one Lexa had to be awake. She looked over to the brunette. 'Nope, asleep!', Clarke knew she couldn't wake Lexa because it wasn't natural sleep so she just relaxed again and started waiting for the sleepyhead to wake up. When Clarke looked at her she realized that lexa was a beautiful sleeper. Suddenly the guards came back and she had to close her eyes. She hoped that Lexa would wake up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you liked it. If there are any spelling mistakes let me know. Next xhapter coming soon! I promise!


	5. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for this update coming late. I was just very busy.

Clarke tried sleeping for so long now, but it was no good. Everytime she fell asleep in the truck she was awake five minutes later due to worring about Lexa. But they are going to be free anyway soon. She got searched through two more times, but none of the soldiers had found her automatic knife, which was hidden in her boots. Since they took away her M9 Bayonett, her Glock and all the other things she had it was the only weapon left and the most important part of her escape plan. You wouldn't even call it a plan. It was just killing the guards with the knife, getting their backpacks, taking the pistol and shooting their way free. But she needed Lexa awake to make this 'plan' become reality. Suddenly she drifted away to sleep. It wasn't very steady but at least it was something that was similiar to this it.

"Klark?", Lexa cried out in a trigedasleng proninciation. Clarke immediatly shot awake. Maybe it was because she was only halfway asleep. She stood up and wanted to walk to Lexa to comfort her and calm her down. But she got stopped on her way.

"Stop don't move!", a soldier threatened, holding his rifle's front right into the direction of Clarke's upper body. But Clarke didn't seem to be impressed by this reaction.

"How do you want to stop me from doing that? You are not allowed to shoot me!", Clarke said taking a step with every word she said until the muzzle was literally in her right breast. "So get the fuck out of my way!" She pushed him aside and didn't spend any view on him anymore. He would be dead anyway. She went to Lexa and wrapped her in her arms: "Hey, Lex! I'm here everything is alright! Okay?"

"What happened?", Lexa asked, still strugeling to even her breath. Her heart was beating fast but as soon as Clarke started stroking Lexa's back the brunette started relaxing.

"We were carpured by Emerson, but we are going to flee!", Clarke said extra loud so the guards could hear her, because she loved provokating people. Lexa shuddered every time she heared this name. He caused LExa's biggest pain. He caused sleepless nights. He caused tears. If Emerson hadn't been, Lexa hadn't agreed to the deal and she and Clarke could have been together way further and without the pain of Lexa leaving Clarke at the mountain. Lexa got snapped out of her daydreaming by a shouting man.

"What did you just say?", the guard, who was already angry with Clarke asked. He came right back to Calrke and hold his rifle against her forehead. "Go back into your corner! Move your ass! Now! or I'm forced to knock you out!"

"Fuck you! I said I'm going to kill you!", Clarke shouted and before he even noticed Wanheda already cut his throat.

Lexa now knew what Clarke meant when she said they would escape. She jumped up and started hitting the other guard into the temple and he got knocked out. They were safe for now.

Clarke had now time to look through the room. She saw their stuff and a handfull of explosives. "Lexa grab your thing! We are heading out!" Lexa took her backpack and threw Clarke's over her shoulder as well, while Clarke put on her belt and other things that weren't stowed away in their bags. 

"Why are you taking my bag, Lexa?",Clarke asked,"It's heavy!" She had to admit, it was sweet but she didn't want Lexa to overtax herself. "You don't have to." Clarke smiled. She didn't know why but she did.

"But I wanted and want to!", Lexa answered, "Anyway, how are you going to get us out of here?"

"This is called C4!", Clarke held up a white substance. She sticked it to the wall and told Lexa to go away from it and to protect her ears by covering them with her hands. Now Clarke took a few steps and pulled out her pistol. Lexa was curious. 'What is going to happen?', she asked herself. Boom! Maybe Clarke should have told Lexa to hold onto something because after the smoke was gone and Clarke looked for Lexa. She saw the brunette lying on the floor. She had a shocked expresion on her face but it was also full of wunder and admiration.

"Can we take this stuff with us?", Lexa asked.

"Yeah! I already packed it in the bags, but come on we have to go now!"

Now they were free and resumed the search of the rover. It was almost getting dark when Lexa tripped. "Ouch, what was that?", the fallen asked.

"What do you mean?", Clarke asked and helped her up again.

Lexa started burrying where she fell. and after a few strikes you could see the minigun of the rover peaking out of the sand. "Finally!", Lexa shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The next chapter is going to come out as soon as posible


	6. Cars are dificult to handle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa made a big oopsie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this update is late again I promise the next one will be at the right time. Enjoy the Chapter!!!

After five long hours of diging throught the sand, they finally freed the Rover. Lexa was already excited to learn how to drive the Rover. Clarke already taught her the theoretical stuff, and she waited with every cell of her being for herself to sit on the driver's seat. And right now comes the chance.

"I think I might have the hang of it now!", Lexa said. Clarke explained her how to satrt the motor and othe basic knowledge. Clarke really drilled her with driving lessons, but Lexa had to admit, Clarke was a good teacher.

"Okay, then let's change the seats.", Clarke replied and opened the door of the driver's side. She went to the other side of the Rover and opened the door of the passenger's side. "M' Lady!", Clarke acted like a gentleman.

"Thank you!", Lexa said, got out and entered the Rover on the driving side. She closed the door with momentum. "Okay baby let's go!"

"I like it when you call me baby.", Clarke said and smirked.

"Oh I didn't talk to you!", Lexa teased and stroked the dashboard.

"You are so mean!", Clarke said and nudged her with an elbow.

\-----------------------------------------

After a few hours of more training they found theirself in the luggage space eating each other out. And after finishing that they dicided to find Rover 2, because Rover 2 had a watercell with extra water, so they wouldn't die of thirst. Lexa started the motor and started driving while Clarke navigated her. "You are doing really good. Even better than me, when Bellamy teached me.", Clarke commended. Suddenly their was a change in Lexa's face. Clarke couldn't really read it but she knew it had something to do with menition of Bellamy. Clarke knew Lexa never really liked Bellamy, because of obvious reasons. For example as he slaughtered the army, which was send by Lexa to protect Arkadia. And another reason for Lexa to hate- no hate is a strong word, better say not like him is, he is close friends with Clarke. Clarke is aware of the fact that Lexa wants her for herself, and herself alone. And she doesn't think it's a bad thing, it's just a little bit extreme, even though he isn't even here.

She was taken out of her daydreaming by Lexa saying: "Let's go for some speed!" Clarke hadn't even time to say 'no' or even try to convince Lexa to not do that. She saw the speedometer going up very fast.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Stop it now!", suddenly the the Rover's wheels lost its grip and the vehicle started to skid. "Fuck!", both screamed when they realized what was happening. Suddenly everything in Clarke's head went dark. When she was awake again she was still in her seat but turned upside down. Everything hurt. She loosened the seatbealt and watched into Lexa's direction, or at least where she thought Lexa would be. But no! Lexa wasn't in the Rover. So she decided to go out and look for her cocky driver.

Ahh fuck', she thought. It already started getting dark so it wasn't the best time for a search party, but she din't mind at all. It was Lexa, who she was searching. "Lexa!", she shouted as loud as she could while looking around the accident site. "Where are you?"

Suddenly there was a quiet respond: "I'm here!" Clarke immediatly started running and then she saw the brunette. "Fuck!", was the only word, that could escape Clarke's said as she looked over Lexa's body. She had a few cuts and bruises and a metalpipe, which bored throught her tight, but it was nothing Clarke couldn't fix. "Lexa, I'm going to be back in a second. You will be alright! Okay?"

Clarke was on her way to leave when Lexa grabbed her by the arm, tugged the blonde down and Clarke fell on her butt. "Please stay!", Lexa grunted and whinned in pain.

"I promise I'm back in a few minutes!", as fast as she came Clarke was gone. But she had a plan. At first she turned the rover back onto its belly. And then she built a little sickbay in the back of the rover and then she got Lexa into it.

"Okay hold still!", Clarke started to stitch Lexa's little wounds up and after succesfully doing that, she wanted to take care of Lexa's tight. 'It would be a pitty, I love her tights!', Clarke thought. She gave Lexa some painkillers and then she started fixing her leg. In the end Lexa got a dressing, crutches and a brace like Raven had one. When the 'surgery' as Clarke would have liked to call it(but it defenitally wasn't) was finished, she lay herself next to Lexa and started stroking her. She took a sip from the bottle of the selfmade alcohol, which was almost empty by now, because she had o use it to disinfect the surgical instruments with it. She soon fell asleep. Tomorrow would be an hell of a day, because they would have to repair the Rover and she just had a bad feeling about tommorow. She spooned Lexa and was comfy. That was all that matter right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	7. Back on the feet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my friends, it's me again and a new late update is here. I am not going to make any promises when the next chapter is coming out. Well happy reading, have fun!!!

Lexa woke up to familiar fingers stroking the skin on her arm. When she opened her eyes she was dazzled by the sun and on her shoulder she saw blonde locks shining almost as strong as the the source of daylight. Suddenly she heard someone speak:"Good morning sleepy head. How do you feel?" Lexa turned around and started looking at deep blue eyes. 'Clarke's amazing' was the first one of Lexa's thougts until Lexa remebered the happenings of the day before, when she and Clarke got into the accident. She remembered everything. Every lttle detail of this thing she wouldn't like to know about.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! You told me to not do it but I was so... I don't know... I'm really sorry!", Lexa almost started crying.

"Hey! Hey! Lexa listen! It's okay!", Clarke said, "Come on let's get up!"

It was already noon when both of them were awake. Since the Rover was damaged they had to fix it. So Clarke started to walk around the crash site and started noting what had to be fixxed. She was thankful she made that mechanik course with Raven as teacher at Arkadia. Even though she thought it wasn't neseccary she knew she could use her new knowledge right now.

While Clarke repaired the Rover Lexa had nothing to do so she just thought it would be great to keep an eye on Clarke. "So, erhm, what are you doing now?", Lexa asked standing behind Clarke.

"Repairing the Rover!", Clarke replied. She bend over to grab a part she just found lieing on the floor.

Suddenly Lexa came and grabbed her ass. "Don't you think you could need a break?", Lexa gave it a little tiny but noticeable squeeze.

"I don't know. I think...", Lexa almost wanted to start pouting because she wanted Clarke, but couldn't start. "I can!", Clarke finished her sentence and pressed her lips imediatly on her girlfriend's. Lexa who was happy now, instantly sank into the kiss, her tongue asking for the permission to enter the blonde's mouth and when it entered a quite moan escaped her lips. Suddenly she felt Clarke's hands behind her neck and one of Lexa's hands released Clake's ass and started stroking the back of the other girl.

"I really like such breaks!", Clarke mumbled into the kiss.

"I think you have to much clothing on.", Lexa said while pulling Clarke's shirt upwards. They broke the kiss but only for the sake of freeing Clarke of her shirt. It landed somewhere in the sand, but neither of them seemed to care. Suddenly Lexa took a step away from Clarke and asked her:"Clarke kom Skaikru, tell me: Have u ever done it on a engine hood?"

"What is going on in your head, Heda?", Clarke asked with a smirk.

"Something like this!", Lexa exclaimed and tugged Clarke's trousers and panties down while the blonde unclapsed her bra. When they finished stripping the taller girl lifted Clarke up and sat her down on the engine hood.

"Please! Lexa!", Clarke pleaded. She started rocking her hips against Lexa's stomach tireing to get some friction.

"What do you want, Clarke?", Lexa asked, while spredding Clarke's legs and pressing wet kisses on her inner thighs.

"Just fucking fuck me already!", Clarke already yelled and Lexa didn't let her wait any longer. She started flicking her tongue over the blonde's clit. Up. Down. In circles. In circles but into the other direction. "Oh my fucking god! Please don't stop!" Even if Lexa wanted to stop she wouldn't be able to. Clarke's right hand was on the minigun, her other hand was on Lexa's head trying to pull her even more into her downer region, while she locked the brunette into it with her tights. She came with an loud scream.

When Clarke got down from her high, she jumped down from the engine hood and pinned Lexa against the front of the Rover. Clarke kissed Lexa's neck while sliding her thigh in between the brunette's ones. Lexa released a satisfied moan.

"I think it's time to return the favor!", Clarke said and took Lexa's pants and panties down in one swift motion. While she looked into Lexa's deep green eyes she slid her fingers through her folds without even looking. "So wet! Just for me!", the blond exclaimed. And with that she started going down on the brunette.

"Clarke!", Lexa moaned although she tried to hold it back by biting her bottom lip. "Please don't stop!" Clarke added two fingers. Lexa came very loud. Clarke wanted to tease her about being noisy but she thought it wouldn't be a good idea. She let Lexa live out her orgasm and then pulled her fingers out. She stood up from her position between the brunette and lokked into her eyes and without stopping looking at them she licked her fingers clean. Her mouth was covered with shiny sweetness and when she kissed Lexa, the brunette was able to taste herself in Clarke's mouth.

"I love you, Lex!", Clarke said with emphasis.

"I love you too.", the other girl answered.

"Even though we had some fun now I have to fix one more thing and the Rover is finished. And Lexa I think your leg is healed by now. It recovered acctually really fast. Maybe the nightblood has even more abilities than absorbing radiation.", Clarke said while putting her clothing back on.

"Okay but hurry up!", Lexa replied: "I don't want to stay here any longer!"

When Clarke finally finished repairing the Rover, she sat on the passengers seat and looked asking when Lexa didn't want to take the drivers seat. "Don't you want to drive us?"

"Well, no. I would like to but i think it would be safer if you drive us!", Lexa admitted.

"Okay!", Clarke got out of her seat and went to the other side adn when Lexa finally sat down on the passengers side Clarke started the motor. "Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here you go!!! I know it took me goddamn long for this, and for my excuse you can look below. Hop you like this chapter.

"What's that? Get out, we have to take a closer look!", Clarke said and broke hard.

"Whatever you say!", Lexa replied and took out her sword. Clarke got out of the Rover, released the safety catch and hold her pistol hot. And so they pushed inside of the bunker-door they just found. When they opened the door they got into a long coridor followed by another door. "Ready?", Lexa asked.

"Let's go!", Clarke answered and Lexa opened also this door. They stormed in Clarke in front of Lexa, but for their luck everything was everything clear. "Looks all safe!", Clarke stated after checking all corners of the supply room they were in and giving a kiss to Lexa. They started looking. It wasn't very much in this warehouse.

"Hey can you see this!", Lexa pointed towards a sign at the wall. It was a great falcon and underneath there were a few faded letters but they were still pretty visible: Taskforce 307. Lexa wanted to ask something about it, but didn't get the chance, because suddenly they were intruded by two highly armed soldiers and got knocked out. The last thing she saw were how Lexa and she are dragged out of the little storage room.

When Clarke awoke in an bed she was in an white room, which reminded her of the room she was trapped in inside Mt. Weather with the addition of handcuffs. She looked around. There were two beds a little cupboard and some other furniture. She didn't see Lexa so there was only one thing left to do: Wait. Sooner or later somebody would come and talk to her. To her disapointment it was later.

It felt like 2 hours, when finally somebody came in and to her suprise it wasn't somebody she had expected to see so soon. It was Lexa and the first thing she did was to kiss Clarke. "Are you okay?", she asked Clarke.

Clarke nodded, but was concerned; "How's it come you don't have handcuffs?", the bloned asked and held her hands up to show Lexa the handcuff, "You didn't betray me again, did you?"

"Clarke I told you, I am sorry for what I did at the mountain, and as I sweared my loyality to you I wanted you to know you are everything to me! I love you Clarke!", Lexa said. She looked at Clarke.

"I love you, too. And I know you didn't betray me I was just teasing. So how are you going to get us out of this?", the blonde asked.

"So, ehrm, Emmerson still wants the our, better said your Nightblood, since I fooled him."

"I like you being bad!", Clarke said with a smirk.

"Well somebody should show up in about an hour. So we have some time. Do you want to do the naughty?"

"You know I won't say no!"

* * *

The hour quickly evolved into 7 hours. The girls were woken up in the middle of the night by something the people in the early 21st century would refer as 'Ice-Bucket-Challenge'. They were shocked and suddenly somebody pulled away their blanket and reveeled them, completly naked. "Stand up and get some fucking clothes. I will be back in a couple of minutes." 

"So, here we go!", Clarke said, "You still know the plan?"

"Yep!"

When they were taken out of the prison cell there were a big logo, which said Task Force 3x7 again. Clarke was still curious what all that was about, and she made a mental note to look it up, if she even finds something to look it up. They were in a long corridor again, when Clarke suddenly saw a sign, which said armory and now she new the time has come to make the plan come true. Both of them started their part of the fight. While Lexa stole the gun from am female soldier and shot her Clarke brought her opponent, which was almost as big as Gustus on the knees and threw her hands and her handcuffs over the head of her enemy and trapped his neck behind the metal wire and started to strangle him. But the strong ranger didn't want to get strangled, so he started to go backwards, but Clarke still wanting to kill him was smart enough to put her knee into his back, and giving him no more space to move. She wasn't called Wanheda for no reason. He simply died. After their security "accidently" died, they moved on into the armory.

"Look at this hot stuff!", Clarke said and pointed towards an M4a1 Carbine. They got out of the armory not very much later, with a bunch of applications like silencers and sights and for some reason, their backpacks were also stored in the armory.

When they came out of the armory the corpses were found and the base was flooded with soldiers. The girls had the idea to move from room to room up into the command center to find Emerson. So the next room was 'Cellblock-C'. They didn't know what they were hoping, but with a bit of luck, they would find a helping hand. When they went in, there were only two prisoners and both of them were females.

" _Hello there!_ ", one of the prisoners, who later introduced herself as Charmaine Diyoza, Greeted. Diyoza was as her first name said a very charming person so there were no help, the prisoners and the escaped prisoners got into a dialouge. So Diyoza explained them that the Taskforce 3x7 was founded by a general of the U.S Army to hunt terrorists, and that she, after she got the leader of sealteam six, which is part of this Task Force, dicided to get a terrorist, because she wasn't happy with the politicans. Clarke knew the other blonde just wanted to avoid the words massmurder, psycho and enemy of the state number one. Indeed she learned of Diyoza back on the Ark, but she didn't want to say anything she would regret.

" _Ahh and this is my friend Tatjana!_ ", Diyoza pointed towards her cell mate, who hadn't said anything at all. Clarke and Lexa freed her from her cell. Then she took the weapon Clarke gave her and without any warnings she shot right into Tatjana's head. " _Why the fuck did you do that?_ ", Clarke asked, and Diyoza just shrugged: "She was a goddamn traitor! And a dyke on top of that!" Lexa looked at Clarke and started to shake her head. Clarke let out a light smile, she didn't want to end like Tatjana.

Diyoza suggested, to wait until all guards left to search somewhere else. After a little time Diyoza asked, if Clarke acctualy wanted to start a three men, better said three women war. Clarke answered with a clear yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!!  
> Yes I'm sorry, but eyy I managed to write [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337538/chapters/69427740) so here you have an excuse. I hope you liked the chapter!! I have only one newyearsresolution this year, to write more and frequently. I hope I can keep up with that. Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> it's me again after a long fucking time. I had some big trouble shit going on in the last few months, but I'm trying to wrap myself up again. Hope you enjoy the Chapter.

"Quite!", Diyoza shushed, before the ex-special ops peeked around the corner of the next corridor closely followed by Clarke and Lexa. The goal of this whole three-women-war thing was to fight their way into the commando center, to open the main gate and get out of this 'hell on earth' as the fromer prisoners would say.

"So, ehrm, the map says we have to take the next corner left.", Clarke said after a quick look onto the map, which she sketched after the blonde inspected the main map in the cafeteria. Sooner or later, she knew Lexa and her would be on there own again and she was looking forward to it. Lexa on the other hand, thought this new surroundings and circumstances were interesting. The Grounder Commander hadn't seen what this term 'close-room-combat" meant, since the grounders were strictly against the use of firearms. Now Lexa knew what it felt like fighting with these bullet firing metal lumps against other metal lump users.

So far they’ve killed three patrols à two soldiers. They pulled the corpses just into the next rooms where they thought nobody would come into. Until now nobody noticed them, but it was still quite a way to the commando centre. But they made it with the minnimal amount of more dead people: two.

Now they were standing infront of the door, the last thing that held them from their freedom was one stupid door.

"Stay behind me!", Diyoza said and everything went so fast; before they could even blink one time the ex-seal had shot everyone except Emmerson and said pain in the ass had a foot in his neck while liying on the floor. "I've already pushed the switch for the side hanger doors, so get the fuck outa here! Just follow this corridor!", Diyoza said and signalized them to go.

Now they were running down said corridor until, suddenly Clarke stopped: "Lex, look! Another armory. When we are already here let us also take some stuff." They went in and found some useful things like canned food and rounds for the Rover's minigun as well as more fuel and their backpacks and other personel stuff like Clarke's pistol and Lexa's sword. Now the last thing that was missing was the Rover itself. And that wasn't really a problem, because as soon as they entered the hangar they could see it. While Clarke put the supplies into the Rover's backspace Lexa already jumped into the drivers seat.

Clarke was happy that Lexa got her confidence for driving back, and didn't want to stay in this shithole any longer: "Go, go, go!". Clarke didn't even want to take the time and place herself into the passengers seat, so she just closed the trunks door and made herself comfortable, but the Rover didn't move. Suddenly soldiers were coming from behind and started shooting it.

"Why are you not moving?", Clarke started panicking.

"The hangar gate isn't opened wide enough yet!", Lexa screamed back.

"Damn it, just start driving!", Clarke ordered, when all of the sudden, she felt a big shake coming from the wheels, "Fuck! They shot a wheel!"

"I'm already driving as fast as the Rover can go. I'm not sure we'll make it out, though.", Lexa answered tense. She had to steer perfectly forward; if she messes up by a centimeter the Rover will crash against the left one of the both sliding gates. Even if she holds the Rover still in its way, they will probably scratch the doors and tear off the side mirrors. Lexa wanted to close her fucking eyes. She wanted to open the door and just run, but she couldn't, because it wouldn't lead anywhere. Before even knowing it she heard the annoying sound of metal scratching on metal, and then she heard the mirrors getting ripped off. Now there was light everywhere, so she had to screw up her eyes, but soon realized they were out of the bunker.

"So, where do we go now?", the brunette asked. There was no response. 'Why is Clarke not answering?' She looked over the shoulder into the backspace. Clarke had her eyes shut and lied in the corner. The floor was covered in a black liquid. Blood Lexa realised, and there was very much of it. Lexa immediatly stopped the Rover jumped out, ran to the backdoors and went in. Clarke has been shot into the leg.

"Clarke! Clarke! Wake up! Don't sleep!", Lexa screamed into the blondes face while shaking her like a milkshake, "What should I do? You are the fucking doctor!".

No response. Lexa grabbed Clarkes backpack and took out a dressing wrapping it around the wound tightly. There were a few stirs coming from the almost dead woman and then one word: 'Home'. What should that mean? While she thought about what Clarke meant, the brunette took the heaviest things together and layed them onto Clarke's wound, since she couldn't press onto the wound and drive at the same time. Then Lexa remembered Clarke sitting on the bed of the warehouse saying 7 words: "This could be making a good home."

"Then to the warehouse!", Lexa said and turned around one more time while getting out of the Rover and started driving off to the warehouse. And while sitting alone in the front she swore she would take revenge if she ever saw one of these assholes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me hear your opinion in the comments. Tbh I won't even try to make an assumption of when I am going to post again. But I know it will be very soon.  
> Until next time!!! <3


End file.
